


The Little Crown Prince

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: AU :), Happy Ending, M/M, Prince!King!Harry, normal!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What DESTINY took, DESTINY brings back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Crown Prince

_“I want you forever, forever and always,_  
 _Through the good and the bad and the ugly ….”_ Harry listens to the person inside the bathroom while leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door.  
 _“We'll grow old together, and always remember_  
 _Whether happy or sad or whatever_  
 _We'll still love each other, forever and always_  
 _Forever and always, forever and always….”_

After a long day he just got home from a hectic tour with his colleagues and few family members. Sometimes, he was tired of being the center of attention and attraction, tired of being away from the person he always knew his world. But it was in his line, his obligation to his father, mother, and his whole clan and even to the people who always looks up at him, expecting more and more from him.  
When he met Louis, he never knew what he have been missing in his life for so long and now he have Louis who completes the missing pieces in his life and he’ll never let him go, ever.

 _“She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_  
 _His voice is almost too low…”_ Harry waited for Louis to finish up and surprises him for being away in a week going from Monaco.

 _“As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_  
 _Please just remember even if I'm not there_  
 _I'll always love you, forever and always.”_ He finishes the song that makes a few disaster sounds coming from the bathroom. He can imagine toothpaste, toothbrushes, shampoos and body soap being fall over from the sink. Hurried footsteps are next that he hears before a:

“Hazza? Harry? Baby?!” yells escape as the door opens revealing a very, very naked Louis. Standing before him with wide eyes and a very, very wide smile into his face.  
“Yeah, what a nice welcome home, Boobear.” He chuckled as Louis launches his self at him.  
“You’re here!” Louis shouted as he clings at him like a koala.  
“Yeah, I’m here again. I miss you. I miss you so much.” Despite that fact that Louis was naked before him.  
“I miss you so much Harry. So, so much.” Sob escapes through Louis as he tightens his arms around him.  
“I miss you tons and tons.” Harry snuggles, burying his face into Louis neck.  
“I love you so much, babycakes.” Louis murmurs as he caps Harry cheeks between his dainty hands.  
“Forever and Always, sweetums.” Harry slowly lean, pressing a sweet kiss towards his love, his life and his world.

\--------------------------

Suddenly Harry wakes up, gasping for air as his wake up from a dream. It was always the same dream where he was kissing someone. Someone he didn’t knew and recognizes the face.

A faint cries coming from the nursery beside his room makes Harry step out from his bed. Harry slowly opens that adjoining door through that nursery of his son.  
A small dim light illuminating that night lies in the middle of the room, Crown Prince Louise Edward Styles , King Harry Edward Styles only son. Born on St. Mary Hospital, 8 o’clock evening of August 28, 2013. The Styles families were all there to support as the former Crown Prince and now King Harry bore his unknown son to the world.  
Owning caramel curly locks and the brightest blue eyes, Prince Louise Edward Styles born weighing 7.5 pounds, and a set of healthy lungs, complete with ten fingers in hands and toes in his foot. All of them cheered as they saw the new Crown Prince of United Kingdom and some of them brush their eyes that field of tears, tears of joy.  
People are all clueless to this phenomenon. They were all clueless to the uncommon condition of the Crown Prince before who was very male and pregnant. The Styles family hid all of this from the entire world for the sake of the family and the Prince condition.

Now after a few months of profundity arguing and deliberation, King Harry decided to welcome out the Crown Prince to the world. Wearing a silk robe, Harry launches towards the Royal Baby Crib. But what shocked the King the most is what he found inside the crib. A fake baby rag doll instead his 9th month old baby boy. Without a further ado, the King worriedly run out of the room, shouting:

“The Prince!” It roars to the entire palace. From the outside the whole palace lights up. Everyone who was sleeping peacefully woke from the cries of their King. Even the Queen, Anne Styles – Twist woke up from her slumber immediately run towards his son who was hysterically crying in the arms of Princess Gemma Styles.  
“What happened?!” The Queen asks the King.  
“L-Louis-e, h-his m-i-ssing.” A wrecked sob escape from the King as he hid his face into Gemma’s neck.  
“WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?!” The Queen asks in hysterics, the Prince was missing!  
From sobs it become whimpers as the King wipe his tears, “I-I d-don’t k-know…H-He was j-just there i-in the crib after I fee-d hi-m. M-Mommy…” The King plies towards his Mom who envelope him into a warm hug.  
“We will find the Prince, Honey.” The Queen reassured her young King.

After the commotion happened that midnight, the Queen called a high end closed door meeting was held inside the entire palace. When we say high end closed door, all of the people who lives in the palace, including the kitchen staff, the servants and all the royal guards was being called. As they were all seated everyone can smell and feel the tension in the atmosphere. The Styles are all mask with serious and blank face. Emotion was banished into the thin air. The King was seating in his throne, void of any kind of emotion but deep inside he was crumbling down.

The Queen as well as the Princess is scanning everyone in the palace. The right man of the King, Zayn Malik sorting all the files of all the royal residence from the lowest job to the highest one. Gathering all the information they got as they started their meeting/interrogation/investigation.  
“The Crown Prince is missing, just this midnight from his peaceful slumber. The King found a rag doll in the crib which looks like the Prince. The Windows and all the doors had been check for any intruder but they were all clean and untouched. From what we gather, this is an inside kidnap for ransom. We are still waiting for the kidnapper’s phone call.” The head of security started, Major Liam James Payne.  
“This is a major kidnapping incident. All of you are all under investigation for the following and however kidnap my son while pay even if I have to kill you in my bear hands.”

Gasp had been heard as the King makes his statement.

“This is a very confidential matter and everything we discussed here will be heard only here. One rumor that comes out or being leak from the media from anyone of you will have to face a consequence.” States the Queen.  
“We are the one who are allowed to make a statement.” The Princess said. All of the members of the royal security gather inside the palace from where Major Liam Payne assigns them.  
“As for now all we can do it to wait for a call and we have checked the security camera around the palace to identify the Kidnapper of the Crown Prince.” The King stands from his seat and retreats towards his room.  
Now the lonely King lies in his bed, snuggling his Prince blanket. Drifting away from the world.


End file.
